1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelving to display product for viewing and selection.
More particularly, the invention relates to a powered carousel shelving unit configured to bring the shelves to a standard height for viewing and selection of the product on the shelves, and in which product is automatically organized to the front of the shelves.
2. Description of Prior Art
Retail stores commonly display merchandise on fixed-position shelves for viewing and selection by a consumer. However, such use of conventional shelves has certain drawbacks and disadvantages to both the store and the consumer. For example, use of conventional shelves to display merchandise can result in inefficient use of floor space because it limits the useable height of shelving to that which the consumer can reach. Space above this height is either not used, or must be accessed by store personal with a ladder. Use of conventional shelves also presents obstacles to consumers that cannot reach the top or bottom shelves; such as consumers in wheelchairs or mobile carts, consumers with certain disabilities or disabling injuries, and consumers that are simply shorter than average. And a stock person is required to periodically bring the merchandise to the front of the shelves for good product presentation and ease of viewing and selection by the consumer.
Shelves configured for vertical carousel rotation present the potential to use the space above conventional fixed-position shelves for storing merchandise that can be brought to all consumers. A variety of carousel shelving units are known and have been used in a variety of settings for various purposes. For example, Zook, U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,547; Bouchard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,070; Buckingham, U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,035; Harris et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,647; Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,643; Graber et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,658; Zippel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,536; and Dueck, U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,880 all disclose vertical carousel shelving units of different configurations, some of which are intended to display merchandise in retail stores. However, none of these carousel shelving units have gained widespread acceptance in the retail industry. To date, no efficient or effective carousel shelving unit is available or in wide spread use in retail stores, and no current carousel shelving unit addresses the need to employ a stock person to maintain merchandise on the shelves in an organized manner.